Incitement of the Gods
by HolyWaterFather
Summary: When Yuzu finds an injured amnesiac in the road of Karakura Town, she takes him in. However, this act sets forth a chain of events that can only lead to one thing...war.


_"As flies to wanton boys are we to th' gods._

_They kill us for their sport"_

_- Act 4, Scene 1, King Lear, _William Shakespeare

* * *

><p><strong>THE SQUALL<strong>

* * *

><p>The soft rhythmic pattern of rain that fell from the ebony night sky created a moody and rather surreal environment. The water had begun to rise as the rain continued to fall, especially crowding up in a narrow alleyway near a small side street. The water flow had been significantly halted by the presence of a body. Lying in the middle of the alley was a young man, his medium length black hair covering his face. His tattered black jacket and pants barely kept his body warm and protected from the rain but he lay comfortably on the ground, not moving at all.<p>

Suddenly, his eyes burst open and he coughed at the same that he inhaled. Muddy water splashed into his mouth and he spat in disgust. As he looked around and instinctively attempted to stand on his feet, he felt a horrendous pain shoot up the left side of his body. He immediately reached for his left side only drawing his hand back when he felt liquid warmth. Even in the darkness, he could clearly see the crimson hue of his own blood on his hand. Using the surrounding wall as a balance, he rose to his feet.

Gazing down towards his left, he noticed a long scar that was bleeding profusely. He panted softly as the rain continued to roll down his body. He touched his chest and felt rough and scarred tissue. He looked down and opened up his jacket. His eyes opened even farther as saw the large V-shaped scar that stretched from his pectorals and curved down to his belly button. He looked up into the air and then looked around.

_Where the hell am I and what the hell is going on?_ Were the first words that entered his mind. As he tried to remember what had happened prior to his presence in an alley, he couldn't. He had no memories. His mind was blank. The only thing that came back to him was the last few minutes. He looked down to the ground in despair. Something glinted under the light of a lightning strike. It was a sword.

Leaning down to observe the weapon, he realized that there was something about it. The sword had black hilt with silver circles designs running down the handle. The tsuba was shaped like a silver four leaf clover and several small magatama designs circled the blade. The blade itself was straight, ending like any other Japanese style sword at the tip of the blade. Even without his memories, he realized that this wasn't any normal katana. He felt as if this sword meant something to him. He felt like he could almost...hear it speaking. Requesting for him not to forget it. To pick it up.

Listening to the beckoning of the sword, he picked it up without question. Under the sword, he saw it's sheathe, a silver scabbard. Picking it up as well, he placed the sword into its scabbard. He looked around again and in front of him, he could see the alley end and break off into a side street. Slowly limping forward, he pushed his way towards the end of the alley. Pain caused his body to move slower than he was sure he could move. His muscles felt like they were completely bunched up and he lurched his way forward as he finally made it to the street.

Foolishly, he continued to walk forward without looking across the street. He focused on simply moving forward, his mind creating tunnel vision. The bright and blinding lights that rolled down the road towards him barely startled him. It was more of a nuisance, that is until the source of the lights rammed into his body. He was sent rolling down the street, crashing and tumbling head over heels. He could see and hear the car screech to a halt as his body finally laid to rest. There was pain but mostly from his old wounds that had been aggravated by the friction from the ground. He could see that he was still bleeding heavily and felt his blood start to reach the lower regions of his body.

As he lay on the ground, he saw a young woman with light brown hair open the door to the car and run over towards him. She knelt down in front of his face and rubbed his forehead. It soothed him somewhat but he still lay still on the ground. She continued to look down at him and finally she began to cry.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Please be alive!" she said as she placed her hands on his chest and began to press down. The pain irritated him and he groaned softly.

"Get off," he muttered. The woman jumped up and smiled, the water from her knees dripping down onto his face.

"Oh thank God, you're alive!" she cried. She took a few seconds to look over his downed body and upon noticing that he was lying in a pool of blood, squealed. "No, no! Are you hurt?" she asked as she continued to feel on his body.

"Yeah, but not from the car. I was in pain from before." he replied. The woman nodded quickly and picked him up off of the ground with relative ease.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," she said as they made their way towards her car. He shook his head.

"No, it's okay. You don't need t-" he started.

"No," she interjected. "I'm a medical student and besides it's the least I can do after hitting you with my car."

"But you don't even know me," he replied softly.

"Right, I'm sorry." she stated. As she lowered him into the car, he looked up into her eyes, which he finally noticed were a beautiful chocolate brown. "My name is Yuzu," she said. She then looked down at the young man expectantly. "And yours?" He shifted his eyes awkwardly as he looked around.

_What is my name? _ he thought. He couldn't remember anything. Just the alley, the pool and the sword.

Yuzu's eyes widened and then she nodded. "I understand. You have amnesia," she said softly. She closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and entered the car. "Well, you're in Karakura Town in case you were wondering. Hopefully, I can help you remember whatever happened to you," she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," He said as he felt her lift him to his feet. _Hopefully someone can._

Yuzu The black-haired boy's eyes closed on the drive. The soft rocking of the car on the road lulled him to sleep. He thought he heard the girl ask him something but he wasn't sure. Right now, he was only hearing his own thoughts. What had happened to him? How had he arrived here in this-what had the girl said-Karakura Town? What was happening?

The boy felt the car jerk to a stop and his eyes flickered open. Yuzu unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag and umbrella. "We're here," she said. The girl walked to the young man's side and opened his door, reaching out her hand to try and help him out of the car. The young man shooed her hand away, albeit weakly, and stepped out of the car. The young man could feel Yuzu's eyes on him as he planted his feet only to fall down, flat on his face.

He clutched his side and coughed. Blood spurted from his mouth and mixed into the streaming rain water. Yuzu dropped to his side and lifted him to his feet. Everything started to become blurry. Was it the blood loss? Maybe it was. All that the young man knew was that everything soon went dark, even with the lightning flashing overhead.

Next, the young man woke to shouts, overlaid with the rumbling thunder outside.

"He **CANNOT** stay here! I can't believe you brought a stranger to our house, Yuzu! What the hell were you thinking?!" a female voice shouted from behind the door.

"He was hurt really bad and I hit him with my car. I thought-" Yuzu said.

"You should've _thought _to take him to the hospital! For the love of God. He has to go."

"Karin, no," Yuzu said.

"Yes," the one called Karin said. "I'm going to find a hospital for him." her voice grew closer. "And he's going there." Karin opened the door to the room the young man laid in and briefly, the two of them locked eyes. Yuzu ran in behind her and stood in between them.

"Karin, no," she said. "He is my guest. I own half of the house anyway so I can invite whomever I want to stay here." Yuzu said. Karin frowned and turned away. It looked like she wasn't used to Yuzu talking back to her. The young man wanted to speak but felt that he should stay quiet. Karin looked at the young man and then at Yuzu and sighed.

"Fine," she said, folding her arms. "He can stay the night since it's raining out." Karin sighed and turned around and left the room. Yuzu smiled at the young man and he stared awkwardly at her. Before she could speak, Karin yelled. "Ichigo isn't going to like this! You know you have to tell him when he gets back," she said.

The young man looked at Yuzu as she smiled, having won the argument. The whole exchange only left one thought on the young man's mind.

Who the hell was Ichigo?


End file.
